Cauchemar
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Un petit One Shot sur Deidara et Sayuri (issue de ma fiction). Tout est dans le titre : après une journée éprouvante, la kunoichi fait un rêve difficile et se réveil en sursaut. Un truc fluffy tout plein comme j'aime les écrire. (je n'y connais rien en rating xP)


**DEIDARA X SAYURI**

* * *

><p>RESUME<p>

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Sayuri a rejoint Akatsuki, ses rapports avec les membres de l'organisation sont désormais amicaux, Deidara et elle font désormais équipe pour de bon, Sayu' avait fêté son 18e anniversaire 10 mois auparavant et cette date marquait également le 1er scellement de bijuu de la kunoichi: yonbi. Ils venaient de finir de sceller rokubi, presque toute akatsuki était réunie au repère du pays de l'herbe pour les prochaines directives...

PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX

**Deidara**: 19ans, partenaire de Sayuri, son jutsu est ce qu'il appelle son art qui est en fait une concentration de son chakra dans ses sculptures d'argile, créant ainsi une bombe de puissance variante selon la charge de chakra. Pour lui, l'art est un flash éphémère et rien d'autre. Il est plutôt arrogant et coléreux sauf envers les personnes qu'il respecte comme Sayuri, il a d'ailleurs quelques sentiments à son écart mais ne souhaite pas lui en parler, de plus la violette est l'une des rares personnes à comprendre et admirer son art.

Sayuri Kiku: 18 ans, pas très douée en taijutsu, son élément de chakra étant le suiton, elle a rapidement apprit à s'en servir puis, grâce à la maitrise du fuuton qu'elle perfectionna auprès de Deidara, elle parvient désormais à employer le hyoton (art d'utiliser la glace), c'est une médic-nin plus douée que Tsunade elle-même, à la base les membres de son clan sont des spécialistes des techniques médicales mais elle est la dernière survivant de son clan. Elle est gentille, timide et volontaire mais parfois dans la lune, elle s'entend parfaitement avec son partenaire: Deidara.

**CAUCHEMAR**

La journée avait été épouvante avec le scellement de Rokubi, et Sayuri avait l'impression que les jinchuuriki étaient de plus en plus forts. Cette fois, ils avaient tous combattus hormis Pain et Konan évidemment, et ce fut Kisame qui porta le coup final, Itachi avait récupéré ses problèmes de vue, ces derniers avaient empirés d'ailleurs, alors la violette avait décidé de l'ausculter matin et soir pour s'assurer de l'ampleur des dégâts et le soigner le mieux possible. Elle se demandait alors, qu'elle pourrait être la réaction des autres face à la perte d'un membre de leur petit groupe: Pour Akatsuki, la perte d'Itachi serait grande, il était fort, talentueux, intelligent, un membre important mais sans plus. Pour elle: Itachi était un ami, un être cher, quelqu'un à qui elle tenait, si il venait à mourir elle ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt... Mais aux yeux des autres, quand était-il? Cela faisait un peu plus de 11 mois qu'elle appartenait à Akatsuki, et elle admettait si être attaché, elle admirait les capacités de chacun et s'entendait à peu près avec tous...

* * *

><p>_Itachi-san... Si il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous... Que ressentirais-tu?<p>

Les yeux noirs du brun se posèrent sur elle.

_Tu parles trop...

La kunoichi soupira.

_Désolée... , elle s'écarta. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui... Je pense que d'ici deux à trois jour tu n'auras plus rien...

Il la remercia, se releva et remit sa cape noire, lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

_Il n'y a aucune mort n'apportant pas de peine. Garde ça en tête Sayuri-chan, lui expliqua-t-il avant de quitter la salle.

Elle le suivit du regard un instant.

_Itachi-san..._

_La visite médicale est terminée? Demanda alors une voix derrière la porte.

_Oui, c'est bon. Tu peux entrer Deidara-kun.

Et le blond fit son apparition, il avait l'air épuisé.

_...Alors, quel est le verdict pour Itachi?

_Tout redeviendra comme avant pour ses yeux d'ici deux à trois jours... Sans vouloir te vexer Deidara-kun, ça ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter pour Itachi-san.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

_C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour sa santé, je voulais juste savoir combien de temps encore on squattera ma chambre, la corrigea-t-il. Mais ça ne me vexe pas, ne t'en fais pas...

Elle le regarda un instant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de droite – le sien.

_... Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... Tu veux que je t'ausculte?

L'interrogé releva difficilement la tête.

_Je veux bien, mais je crois que je connais déjà la réponse..., souffla-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il la laissa tout de même l'examiner, il ôta son tee-shirt, et Sayuri vint s'assoir près de lui, ses doigts fins glissants doucement sur son dos, cherchant des quelconques séquelles tandis que son autre main prenait son pouls d'une faible étreinte, il soupira d'aise à son contact.

_... Tu as quelques vertèbres endommagées...

_... T'es sûre? Demanda-t-il apparemment surpris en tournant la tête vers elle.

_Tu n'avais pas remarqué? Tu ne ressens pas de douleur?

_Non, avoua-t-il. ...C'est grave?

_Non, je vais te soigner ça... Je pense que c'est la fatigue qui t'empêche de sentir la douleur... Je vais faire vite.

_OK merci, Sayu'-chan, dit-il un sourire épuisé aux lèvres.

Elle s'appliqua rapidement à la tâche, posant ses mains contre son dos, une lueur bleuté apparut, diffusant son chakra médical soignant totalement ses vertèbres touchées. Cela ne lui prit que deux minutes à peine pour traiter ses blessures, elle éloigna les mains de son dos et se releva.

_... Déjà finit? S'étonna le blond.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

_Ben oui... Je t'ai dis que j'irais vite,tu dois te reposer maintenant. Pourquoi?

_Hn pour rien...

_Ah... D'accord...

La violette haussa finalement les épaules et le laissa pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle se changea, enfilant lentement sa robe de chambre, la fatigue arrivait... Quand elle revint dans la chambre, le blond dormait à poings fermés, elle eut envie d'en faire autant, et mettre fin à cette fatigante journée. Elle s'approcha de son lit.

_Eh, mais! C'est sur mon lit qu'il a jeté ses affaires!_

En effet, il y avait laissé son bandeau frontal, sa cape d'Akatsuki, son tee-shirt... Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif.

_Et il dort trop bien pour que je le réveil_, songea-t-elle dépitée.

Soupirant, elle prit les affaires du blond et les déposa sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle, puis alla se coucher dans son lit où elle s'endormit rapidement.

Ils faisait nuit, une nuit sans étoile, dénuée de sons, elle marchait seule dans les rues d'une ville inconnue. Elle aurait pu penser à Konoha mais l'endroit était trop malsain pour l'être... Un mouvement au bout d'une ruelle attira son attention. Mais il n'y avait rien. Un autre se fit au loin sur la droite. Toujours rien. Elle recula, effrayée.

_Qui est là?

Encore un, plus proche.

_Deidara-kun?

Un bruit sourd, cette fois, derrière elle.

_Hidan-kun?

Toujours personne. Des bruits de pas, lourds. Lourds mais accélérés. Elle se mit à courir. Tourna dans une ruelle. Puis dans une autre. Les grondements des pas se mêlèrent aux battements de son coeur dans un effrayant concert. Elle tourna dans une autre rue. Les bruits stoppèrent. Elle reprit son souffle, tentant de calmer les battements dans sa poitrine. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit d'où elle venait: rien, que du vide, plus rien, plus de ruelle, plus de mur, plus rien du tout... Un espace complètement dénué de choses. Elle s'en détourna finalement, et percuta quelque chose. C'était indistinct. Tantôt elle percevait un semblant de Gobi, tantôt un autre de Rokubi. Puis un autre. Encore un. Un nouveau... Et quelque chose sortit du vide derrière elle. L'attrapant par la taille et l'attira brusquement dans le gouffre.

Elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

_Un cauchemar?_

Reprenant son souffle, elle passa une main tremblante sur son front, cherchant une raison à ce rêve terrifiant. Elle n'avais pas de fièvre, alors pourquoi ce cauchemar? Il faisait encore nuit, il devait être tard, elle colla sa tête à ses genoux, sachant quelle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir si facilement.

_Ça ne va pas Sayu'-chan?

Elle tourna la tête vers le blond, parvenant à le distinguer dans les lueurs bleutés de la nuit, il était assis sur son lit, et ses yeux bleus profonds étaient posés sur elle.

_Je... C'est rien Deidara-kun. Juste un mauvais rêve..., souffla-t-elle en y repensant, reposant son visage contre ses genoux.

_...Viens là.

Surprise, elle le regarda à nouveau. Celui-ci lui désigna l'espace vide à côté de lui, sur son matelas.

_... Pardon?

_Viens ici, grogna-t-il une nouvelle fois, n'aimant pas se répéter.

La violette s'exécuta, n'aimant pas le voir en colère et quitta son lit pour rejoindre celui du blond. Elle s'allongea timidement à ses côtés, sous son regard adoucit.

_Essais de ne plus y penser, la conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle opina du chef. Il lui sourit puis lui tourna le dos et se rallongea.

Elle ferma les yeux...

_… Ne plus y penser..._

Puis les rouvrit. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle fit doucement des signes avec ses doigts sur les draps. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers le blond, Deidara s'était sûrement rendormit... Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avança la main vers son dos nu et commença à tracer des lettres, ne remarquant pas que les muscles du blond se contractèrent au contact de ses doigts frais. A, I, S, H, I, T, E, R, U... Soudain il remua légèrement, elle en fut si surprise qu'elle lui tourna le dos immédiatement, espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé ou au moins qu'il n'est pas compris le message de ses doigts... Elle sentit Deidara se redresser et s'approcher d'elle.

_A mon tour, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle fut surprise de sentir ses doigts dans son dos, traçant lentement un M aux coins pointus, un O de spirale, un I bien droit, un A au sommet arrondi, un U au extrémités presque jointes, un S serpentin... (NDA: Aishiteru = je t'aime)

_… « Moi... Aussi »? _

_Alors? Demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se tourna doucement vers lui.

_... « moi aussi »?

Il sourit de plus belle, tandis qu'elle comprenait le sens de ses mots et rougit. Ses longs doigts s'agrippèrent à sa taille, l'attirant doucement vers lui, contre lui, il frôla de ses ongles son cou, puis sa nuque, la faisant frissonner tandis que ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes. D'abord un simple baiser, puis un baiser passionné, sa langue rencontrant celle de la jeune fille dont les mains fraîches caressaient doucement son torse. Elle put deviner le sourire triomphant sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Leur souffle chauds se mêlaient, tandis qu'une douce chaleur les parcourait. Elle fut la première à rompre le contact, reprenant haleine, sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou.

_Aishiteru, Sayu'-chan, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

_C'est... C'était... Un rêve?_

_T'as fais un autre cauchemar? L'interrogea le blond à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle faillit sursauter.

_... Euh... Oui! … Je dors depuis longtemps?

_Quelques minutes à peine... Et tu trouves le moyen de faire un deuxième « cauchemar »?

_... Apparemment... répondit-elle un sourire gêné sur le visage.

_Bon, on va faire autrement alors...

Sur ce, il entoura de ses bras le corps de la jeune fille, non sans lui donner une impression de « déjà vu » et la rapprocha de lui.

_D-Deidara-kun?

Il baissa les yeux sur le visage rougit de la violette contre son cou, ses mains fermées ramenées contre sa poitrine, signe qu'elle ne savait comment réagir.

_Peut-être pourras-tu bien dormir comme ça, expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce.

Après de brèves secondes, elle hocha la tête et referma ses yeux émeraudes, son souffle chaud arrivant contre sa gorge, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, posa doucement sa tête contre la chevelure violette, continuant sa douce étreinte, il ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait naissant sur ses lèvres alors que les mots qu'elle avait prononcées dans son sommeil lui revenaient en tête: « je t'aime Deidara-kun »...

* * *

><p><em>voilà, pour expliquer, Sayuri est le personnage principal de ma fiction Akatsuki Unleash.<em>

_J'espère que ce One shot était à votre goût. A bientôt =)_


End file.
